Steven Universe and the Nicktoons Unite!
by Horrorfan247
Summary: The Syndicate have stolen a majority of the corrupted Gems to power up another Doomsday Machine. Now Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl must join forces with Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak to stop the Syndicate
1. The Gems and Nicktoons Meet

_Heyyy everybody its me Horroerfan247, so this is a crossover story that I have often about for a few months. Since there are already good crossovers of Steven Universe on here with other cartoons, why not do it with Nicktoons Unite? So this will be after Globs of Doom, and the storie will be entirely original so yea. Please read, review, no flames, and follow and i don't own any characters so thanks._

* * *

It was a warm day today in Beach City. Steven Universe and his best friend Connie had just got done training with Pearl and are now just sitting on the beach looking into the ocean

"Hey Steven. Do you sometimes feel that your out of the place with the Gems?" Connie asked him. Steven usually always thought that the Gems blamed due to his mom giving up her physical form to create him.

"Well...I don't know Connie, I mean...I probably won't ask them because I'm nervous to what they would say." Steven spoke very casually.

The kids just stared back into the sea until Connie told Steven that she had to go home, and so she left and Steven went inside the house. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, The Crystal Gems. rushed over and were really panicking over something.

"Steven...we are in trouble." Pearl spoke.

"Whats wrong Pearl?"

Pearl was gonna speak until Garnet interrupted.

"Someone or something somehow broke into the burn room and stole a majority of the corrupted gems we collected." Steven was really shocked at this discovery.

"Oh No! Who could do something like that?"

"We don't know dude, that's what we are trying to find out." Amethyst spoke. "But the problem is that no human or other Gem can enter the burn room except for us." Pearl franticaly spoke. Steven was about to say something until all of a sudden a green light appeared and out came a very short robot. The Gems prepared their weapons until Steven stopped them.

"Stop guys,maybe the robot wants to tell us something."

"The robot turned to the wall and bought up a video projector which fuzzed alot, after a few static screeches a short bald man wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared.

"Hello Crystal Gems... I am Professor Finbarr Calamitous." But before Clamaitous could say anymore, Amethyst just laughed at him.

"HAHAHA Finbarr? What kind of name is that?HAHAHA." Amethyst was silenced by Garnet.

"What do you want Mr. Calamitous?" Calamitous just smirked.

"Well my dear Garnet...I'm glad you asked." Calamitous pointed to cart of his that had the bubbled corrupted gemstone them. the Crystal Gems and Steven were shcoked.

"YOU TOOK THE GEMS!" Pearl spoke pulling out her spear.

"Yes I did dear Pearl." Garnet was angry as well.

"What are you doing with those Calamitous... you have no idea what they are or what they are capable of."

Calamitous smirked again. "Oh Garnet...you so unpredictable. You see I have been studying your world and I have discovered that these Gems have a strong sense of energy, and energy so great that these could be great use to me." Steven looked angry and spoke.

"Those gems don't belong to you, whatever your gonna do to them, we are going to stop you."

Calamitous laughed at the hybrids remark. "Hahaha, that's funny. You have no idea where I am, or what world I am in. So you all might as well forget about it. HAHAHA" and with that the projector failed and the robot just shut down automatically. Garnet angrily smashed the robot to pieces with her gauntlents.

"NOW what are we going to do? That human has the gems and he might use them for evil purposes." Pearl spoke worridly. The others were worried as well.

"I agree with Pearl" Steven spoke bravely. "We have to get them back, we just don't know where that man is though..." But at that moment another green light entered the room and out came a young boy wearing a red t-shirt with an neutron on it, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The boy spoke to them. "Listen, I know you guys have alot of questions, but you have to come with me to Volcano Island NOW." Steven and the others didnt know what to say but just agreed and followed the mysterious boy in the portal.

* * *

 _Volcano Island_

Steven, the Gems, and the boy arrived at the lair on Volcano Island. It looked cool with hi-tech gadgets and stuff. Steven looked around the place with awe, and so did Amethyst, but Pearl was a little nervous and Garnet was just quiet. The boy introduced himself to the Gems.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, welcome to Volcano Island. I know you have many questions but you have to meet he others first."

four others appeared in the room, one was about Steven and Amethysts height, he had buckteeth, a pink hat, pink t-shirt, and was wearing blue pants. The other boy was a teenager who was wearing a black jumpsuit, white boots, white gloves, and had green eyes and white hair. The next was also Steven and Amethysts height but he wasn't was yellow and square, had buckteeth, and was wearing brown squarepants. And finally there was a boy who was wearing tribal clothing that had purple markings on his face, and was wielding a staff.

"This is my friends and teammates. Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants, and Tak. And together we are the Nicktoons...I know it doesn't sound cool but we had to come up with something." Steven and Amethyst went over to SpongeBob to check him out a little bit.

"S-SpongeBob?" Amethyst asked.

"Yep,that's me!" SpongeBob said happily as he said. Steven had stars in his eyes.

"What kind of creature are you?"

"I good Steven, am a Sea Sponge..although I know i resemble a kitchen sponge." He siad giggling as he blushed a ittle bit.

Steven went over to Jimmy.

"I'm Steven Universe, Thats Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and together we are The Crystal Gems." He said with him and the other gems making poses. Timmy, Danny, and Tak looked in confusion.

"C-Crystal Gems?" Danny asked.

"That's right Danny." PEarl said. "Together we four are the guardians of the Earth and of Humanity." She said with pride. Jimmy gestured the Gems over to the big computor in the center of the room.

"Steven, I bought you and theGems here for a reason...for you see, your world is connected to ours and every other world,this is called the Multiverse. All fo our worlds, including worlds not yet discovered are connected to eachother in a way."

"Today was doing experiments in my lab when my nemises, Professor Calamitous sent me a video detailing how he has once again united the Evil Syndicte to make another Doomsday Machine, and he told me that he was using a power source known as Corrupted Gems." The Gems were listening, Steven was listening conerningly, Amethyst had popcorn in her hand,Pearl had a worried look on her face,and Garnet was looking without a care. "I was researching these Gems and it has come from your world, that's how i know about you all. And that's why I boght you here, we have to get those gems back, and we also have to stop the Syndicate before they can launch their second Doomsday Machine."

Steven looked up at Garnet. "Oh please can we help Garnet, I know the Gems are something we should only care about, but I dont want Jimmy or his friends to fight this Syndicate alone." Pearl went over to Steven.

"Steven, I know you want to help, but we should just focus on the gems and then.." But Pearl didn't fisish because Amethyst interupted her.

"Oh Co'mon P, We have beeaten Monsters before, but we are talking about diffrent types of baddies here. And if these boys want our help to crush them into a pancake, then let's do it." She said pounding her fists. Timmy and Danny smiled at her bravery. Garnet looked at Steven.

"Let's do it." She said with a small smile. Steven got stars inhis eyes and hugged her. And then he went backover to Jimmy.

"Jimmy...have you or the others basically try talking woth these guys? Maby...try to change them? To be good?" Jimmy was about to say something but Tak went over to him.

"Steven, that might work for you in your world, but its diffrent in ours, once your a villain, your always a villain." SpongeBob nodded in saddness.

"Yea...I remember when I tried to reform my nemises Plankton...but it didn't work." SpongeBob said sadly, with Timmy patting his shoulder.

"Oh.." Steven said sadly. Garnet went over to Jimmy. "Jimmy,where should we start first for the gems?" Jimym went over to the computor.

"Well I wanted to go to my world, Retrovillfirst, but unfortunatly I cant figure out where Calamitous is. Last time he used a flea bot on my robot dog, but this time he coverd his tracks well...so I think, just like last time, we head to SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, and Taks worlds first, so we can get back the gems that they took first." Spongebob raised his hand. "Yes SpongeBob?" Jimmy qasked weirdly.

"Ca we pleeaassee go to Bikini Botom first? Pleaassee?" He said making puppy dog eyes. Jimmy rolled his eyes, but rather aughed. "Ok SpongeBob, we can go to Bikini Bottom first."

"Yayyy" Spogenbob said haapily as Timmy rolled his eyes over SpongeBobs childness.

"Um..what is Bikini Bottom exacly Jimmy?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Bikini bottom is an underwater city, where SpongeBob comes from all Sea Creatures can talk." Steven awed at this but Pearl grabbed him.

"We cant bring Steven there, he will drown."

"Don't worry Pearl." Jimmy reached into his pocket and grabbed what looked like gum. "This is my Neutronic Air Gum. It can make anyone breath underwater. So Steven will be safe, I promise.

"Ha yea." Timmy said. "One of your inventions that actually work and don't go haywire." He and Amethyst laughed while Jimmy just gave them cold glares.

Danny,Timmy, SpogneBob, Tak, and Steven took each. He offred to the gems but they ddin't need it.

"Are you guys sure?" Garnet gave him a smallsmile.

"Don't worry Jimmy, we will be fine wthout it." Jimmy just nodded and he and the others started chewing. and they al reached the portal.

"Ok everybody..." Jimmy began. "It's time to save the multiverse again." Steven had his fist in theaire.

"Yea, let's do it guys!" He said as they all went to the portal and all jumped it. The adventrue has begun

* * *

 _Aaaand that wraps up the first chapter everybody, if your wondering why the gems dont take the gum, its because they don't have to breath, there was one episode where Garnet came out of the ocean after she looked for Jasper and Lapis. I'm sorry if this story is confusing since this is Nicktoons and Steven is a part of Cartoon Network, but i wanted to do this because i always dreamed of a crossover with the Crystal Gems and the Nicktoons Unite gang. So please read,review, follow, no flames, and i do not own any of these characters, they all belong to their own creators. Thanks :)_


	2. Bikini Bottom

_Hey everybody,I am back with a new chapter of Steven Universe and the Nicktoons Unite. I hop everyone is liking the story so far and i hope they all like it, thanks guys :)_

* * *

The Nicktoons and the Gems arrived in SpongeBob's world Bikini Bottom, a tropical sea paradise populated by many sea creatures. Steven and the Gems awed at the scenery.

"SpongeBob." Steven spoke. "You live under the ocean?" "Why yes I do Steve," SpongeBob said cheerfully. "I live in that pineapple over there with my pet snail Gary...awwee here he comes now."

Gary, SpongeBob's pet snail was slithering over to the group. Steven and Amethyst thought he was cute, Pearl felt a little uneasy around him, and Garnet just looked down at Gary, smiled at him and petted him very gently.

"This lil dude is cool Spongy." Amethyst said. And with that she turned into Gary, albeit the skin color and gem showing. Gary looked surprised and shocked and Amethyst just laughed and turned back to her form.

The boys looked surprised as they didn't know the Gems were able to shapshift. Jimmy called everyone's attention. "Listen guys what is important is that we stop Plankton from using that gem energy." Pear spoke next. "Your right Jimmy. But where would Plankton be at?" SpongeBob answered her question. "He would most likely be at the Chum Bucket, that is where he usually is all of the time."

"Alright guys, let's all head to the Chum Bucket." Garnet spoke. "Also Gems, since we don't know this world that well, we should let SpongeBob lead us." "Allrighty, I'm ready." And with that SpongeBob lead the group through Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob showedtheGems the sights of the town, all of the other fish somewhat looked a little weirded out by the appearences but they just ignored it. He lead them all the the Krusty Krab. "And this is where I work as a frycook. The Krusty Krab, home of the delicious Krabby Patty." The Gems looked at the resteraunt with awe. :Hey Garnet." Steven asked. "Can we please get something to eat first before we go fight Plankton? I'm hungry, and I really want to taste whatever SpongeBobs specialty is."

Garnet looked down at Steven and smiled. "Ok Steven." Pearl however was a little concerned. "Garnet? We have to seriously find Plankton to get the gems back." Garnet agreed. "Steven, I know you want to try SpongeBobs cooking but i think we should focus on getting these gemsback froet and then we can come back and eat."

Steven looked dissapointed. "Awee ok." "Ehh cheer up little dude." Amethyst spoke trying to cheer Steven up. "We can go find this plankton guy, get the gems he stole, and then we can eat, i really want to know what the Krabby Patty taste like anyway as well."

And with thatthe gang once again started walking to find the chum bucket untill an army of robots resemembling Plankton swarming them and causing the citizens to run away and hide. "Okay guys." Jimmy spoke. "Lets give these robots some good butt kicking. " Jimmy got his Tornado Blaster, Timmy wished for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to become weapons, Danny glowed his fists, SpongeBob got his Karate Gear and his Bubble Soap ready, and Tak got his staff to glow. "Okay Gems. Lets GO!" Spoke Garnet. Steven summoned his shield, Garnet summoned her Gauntlens, Pear summoned her Spear, and Amethyst summoned her Whip and they all went at it.

SpongeBob blew a Bubble Bomb at a robot, causing it to fly back and have Steven hit it with his shield, causing the robot to get smashed. Steven saw a rbot coming at him. "Ready SpongeBob?" "You betcha Steven." SpongeBob ran towards Steven and steped on his sheild, Steven lifted SpongeBob over and he karate slashed the robot and it exploded. "Woohoo" Both Steven and SpongeBob yelled and they high-fived eachother while running toward another group of robots.

Garnet and Danny fought a few robots, Garnet launched he rGauntlents like a Rocket Launcher at the robots and they expoded. Danny blasted many robots away with his ghost powers, but a few more were coming. Garnet and Danny ran towards them using their strength, they cleared up the majority of the robots. The twoof them looked at eachother and smiled and nodded.

Timmy and Amethyst were back-to-back at facing a robot swarm. "Hey little dude."Said Amethyst. "You fell nervous a little?" Timmy laughed. "Ha yea right, these robots are good enought to make trashcans." Amethyst laughed and they both looked at eachother and nodded. Amethyst sliced a few robots with her whip and Timmy used Cosmo as a star shooter to shoot stars at the robots. Amethyst wraped a few robots and flung them inthe air and Timmy shot several stars at them andthey all exploded.

Pear, Jimmy, and Tak shot their perspective weapons at the robots. Pearl swung her spear at a few of them, Jimmy blew some with his Tornado blaster, and Tak swung and hit a few with his staff.

However, four more robots came at the now exhausted group. "Oh man." Spoke Timmy. "I don't fell like i can take anymore." The robots ran towards them unitl two figures showed up in front of them. A pink starfish wearing a green bathingsuitwith purple flowers on it, and a squierl wearing what looked like a spacesuit.

The squirel ran towards the robot and swung a mighty kick that knocked the robots head off. "Take that you rust bucket." The Starfish went and ran towards the other robots and ramed right into them. "Yea take that you...uhh...whats going on?" SpongeBob was pretty happy to see them. "Patrick, Sandy, I'm glad to see you guys here."

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy had a group hug, Patrick and Sandy recognized Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and Tak and they huged them as well But they looked surprised to see Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "Hey SpongeBob." Said Sandy. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh boy where are my manners. Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, these are my two best friends Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks." Steven looked at awe at Patrick and Sandy and gave them a warm handshake. "Hi, I'm Steven Universe and these..." But Steven was interupted by Garnet. "We are the Crystal Gems, Garnet." "Amethyst" "Pearl." "Aaanndndd Steven."

Sandy and Patrick looked at them in awe. "So what exactly are you guys?" GGarnet explained. "We are a group of sentient beings from space, we protect the earth and humanity from the forces of Homeworld."

Sandy was pretty surprised that they were aliens. "But...how can their be alines...Aleins are not real..." Pearl chuckled at Sandys comment. "Maby they are not here in yor wolrd Sandy, but where we come from, they do exsist." Sandy jst looked in awe and Patrick saw them and just stared. "So SpongeBob what is going on?"

"Plankton is at it again. Do you rememebrr the Snyndicate?" "Oh yes I remember those, they are the evil abd guys who tried to take over their worlds right?" Patrick asked SpongeBob. "Yes Patrick, appearntly they have once again joined up and they are building another Doomsday Machine to destroy ALL of our wrolds."

Sandy and Patrick were both shocked by this news but Jimmy was a litle in a hurry. "Hey guys I know you have alot of questions but we need to go to the Chum Bucket and find Plankton." Sandy understood. "Sorry Jimmy, me and Patrick will stay here in case anymore robots come up." Sandy and Patrick looked at SpongeBob and they huged him. "Be careful buddy." Patrick said sadly. "Dont wory Pat, I'll be fine." And with that The gang left Patrick and Sandy and they headed off to the Chum Bucket.

* * *

 _Chum Bucket_

Finally rhey arrive at the Chum Bucket. "So this is the Chum Bucket?" Pearl asked. "Yep, this is the place." SpongeBob led them inside of the resteraunt, the place was dark, and really creepy. "So SpongeBob." Steven said. "Why does Plankton hate you so much?" Well Steven it is kind ofa long story. The place i work, the Krusty Krab, makes the Krabby Patty, the Patty is really delicious and almost everyone from town comes in everyday so they can have one. Plankton is jealouse because he wants to steal the formula and shut down the Krusty KRab so he can be popular."

Pearl was atanished by what SpongeBob told them. "Why doesnt Plankton make his own food?" "He does. It's called Chum, but whenpeople taste it, they don't like it and sometimes they will even get sick from it." The others agreed as the Gems watched.

"Sowhere exactly dowe go?" Garnet asked. "Well there is a door overt here that usually takes us to his lab." they all walk towards the door and head in. Once they get inside they find a large tank that is full of corrupted Gems. "Look!" yelled Steven. "There are some of theGems in that large tank." Ganret runs toward the tank and tries to hit it many times to break the galls, but no avail.

"I can't break thegalls fro some reason." Then they heard an evil laugh. "HAHAHA thats because the glass is un-breakable." They all turn and see Plankton himself, standing on a pipe. Pearl summoned her spear and pointed it at Plankton. "You need to give us back those Gems, you have no idea what they are capable of." Planton just chuckeld. "Oh yes I do, oh by the way. THINK FAST!" Plankton threw two of the gems down to the gang, and in no time flat, the Gem mosters have been reformed .

"These monsters are now under my controll now. HAHAH. Alright monsters. GET THEM!" The Gem monsters roared and the gang gotten out all their weapons. Steven, SpongeBob, Amethyst and Pearl took out one while Garnet, Danny, Timmy, jimmy, and Tak took out another.

"Jeez" exclaimed Tak. "I have dealt with monsters before but nothing compaered to these guys." Garnet reasured him. "Don't worry Tak,al wee need to do is hurt them long enough so they can retreat to their Gems." "Sounds good to me." Danny fired some ecto plasm at the monster, followed by a kick to the monsters face. Timmy shot a few stars at the monster, giving the monster some damage, Jimmy fired his Tornado Blaster at the monster, launching it it backwards. Ganret punched it really hard andknocked the monster back, and Garnet and Danny both ran to the monster and punched it really hard, causing enough damage to have the monster retreat to it's Gem. Garnet bubbled up the Gem and sent it back to their world.

The other monster ran towards SpongeBob and wasabout tobite until Amethyst wraped her whip around him flung him back."thanks Amethyst." "No problem Spongy." Pearl swung at the monster and the monsterscreeched with pain, Steven grabed his sheild and he blocked the monsters claw move. "I got an idea." SpongeBob yelled, he got out his bubble soap and bew a bubbled resembling a bomb from Mario bros. "One bubble bomb coming up. Steven I'm gonna get on your shield, wen that happens i want you to fling me up." "You got it SpongeBob."

Steven lowerd his sheild, spongeBob ran for it, and Steven flung him up. SpongeBob thre the bubble bomb at the monster and exploded, causing the monster to poof anf retreat to its Gem. Plankton was furiose. "Aghhh fine, you win...for now." Pear pointed her spear at him. "You and the Syndicate will never get away with this." Plankton however just laughed. "Hahaha. We'll see about that. You can take those other Gems from the tank, we are still getting energy from the other worlds as well. See you lter losers HAHAHA."

Garnet broke the tank open and she, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven bubbeld them all and sent them back to their world. "Well we got some of the Gems. Now were do we go Jimmy?" "I don't know Steven, where would you like to go?"

Steven pondered for a moment. "Hmmmmm...how about Amity Park? Please?" Jimmy chuckled. "Haha okay Steven, we can head to Amity Park, is that ok with you Danny?" "Sure thing Jim."

Jimmy got out a remote and they all went back to Volcano Island so Jimmy can set the coordinates. "Ok everybody. I got the portal set and we are on our way to AMity Park."

Steven pumped his fist up. "Allright lets go." Andt hey all went to Amity Park.

* * *

 _I did a little re write on this chapter because it didnt make sence the first time. I hope you enjoyed so please read, review, no flames. I don't own anything thanks :)_


	3. Amity Park

_Hello everybody, I am sorry i havent updated in a while, i ahve ben super busy with stuff. Hope everyone is liking the story so far :)_

* * *

The gang finally arrived in Amity Park, Danny's hometown. "Woah dude." Spoke a surprised Amethyst. "I'm flat." Pearl also looked surprised as well. "This world really does have some weird features to it, but somehow we were not surprised about our textures in SpongeBob's world."

Jimmy however interuppted for a moment. "No time to explain ladies, we have to find Vlad." They all ran down the street to find the place somewhat deserted. Steven loked a ltle nervous. "hey guys...does anyone else feel a little creeped out by the deserted street?" SpongeBob felt a little uneasy to. "I don't think you are alone Steven."

Jimmy inspected the place for a bit. "Somethng seriously doesnt seem right. Danny, is it usually this deserted?" "Nit really Jimmy, the only time it is deserted is when there is a ghost, and my ghost sence isn't going off yet." Jimmy felt somewhat a little intense about what is going on currently, but however they had togo to Danny's house to figure out where Vlad might be hiding.

"So Danny. Does everyone know that your a cool superhero?" Steven asked very casualy. "Well...not really Steven, you see the people of my town here...they are not very welcoming of ghosts, even after i saved them amny times they still reject me, so thats why i cant tell them about my secret identity."

The Gems looked at Danny sympatheticaly, espicially Garnet, as she knew how Homeworld felt about fusions of diffrent Gems together. "Listen Danny." Garnet spoke. "Even if they are not welcoming of your superhero self, I believe that it is a good thing that you still save them still." And she gave him a smile.

Danny smiled back because he knew that his friends Sam and Tucker still liked him even after they knew his powers. They all made it to the Fenton works lab and took the basement entrance. The Gems were blown away by all of this machineryand gadets.

Pearl whispered to Garnet. "If Peridot washere she would possibly freak out over all o fthis stuff." Garnet nodded. Amethyst and Steven walked around and looked at everything in awe. "Ooo what does this thng do?" She pushed a button. "No do..." Danny didnt get to finish as a laser appeared and zapped him.

"Ouch" Amethyst looked sheepish and apologized. Jimmy got everyone's attention. "Ok guys, i am going to tap into the coordinates to Vlads hideout...just a few more and...his location is in his castle...and it is in Wisconsin..."

Tak had a question for Jimmy. "And how exactly are we going to get there? We don't have your hovercar to take us." Timmy however had an idea. "Tak that is a good idea, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof. Can you guys wish for Jimmy's hovercar?"

The Fairies nodded and lifted their wands and they heeard a poof outside. When they got outside they saw Jimmy's hovercar. "Wow" Steven said as stars formed in his eyes. "Jimmy, this is so awesome." "I agree with Steven." Amethyst said.

"Thanks guys, but now we need to get to Vlads castle." And with that, they all got in the hovercar and they took off for Wisconsin. "So Tak, what is that staff you are holding for?" Pearl asked. "Well this is my staff to call upon my JuJu powers."

"Your what-what powers?" Steven asked. "JuJu, I really don't know how to describe it but it is basically a type of magic from my world, and I am studying to become a shaman, although sometimes I will get into trouble but I always clean up the messes."

The Gems were a little confused but they just shrugged and looked on. Finally everybody had gotten to Vlads castle and went inside of it. "This is his castle?" Garnet asked. "Yea...lets say that he is a huge Packers fan." However Jimmy somehow noticed that it was very...very...quiet inside.

* * *

 _Vlad's Castle_

"Doesnt it seem...quiet to you guys?" Steven also listend for a moment. "Yea, all I hear is quietness to Jimmy." Everyone walked around, and heard a weird sound comming from the end of the hallway. "What was that?" Pearl asked. "I don't knwo Pearl,but lets all go find out."

They all ran down the hallway to the source of the sound and they found a mysterious room with a portal that had a green glow to it. "This is Vlads portal to theGhost Zone...I thought it was destroyed." Jimmy however had a thought. "Calamitous must have fixed it for him."

"Yes he did." The heroes turned and they saw Vlad Plasmious floating in the air. "Professor Calamitous fixed upmy portal so that we can ahrbor boththe energy fromm the Ghost Zone, and those unique Gems for enough power for the entire Doomsday Machine."

Pearl pointed her spear at Vlad. "You and the Syndicate will never get away with this, as we are the Crystal Gems, the gaurdians of Humanity and the Earth." Vlad simply chuckeld. "Oh yes.. you are the alien heroes Calamitous warned me about...well you might be heroes in your world, but I think your not."

Vlad pulled out a few of the corupted gmes and showed them to the heroes. "you want them?" He threw them down and they reformed into monsters, except not they harbored a mysterious green glow ot their complextion. "Then come one and get them! Hahah." And a fight broke put immediatley.

Garnet punchesa one of them and knocks it to Danny, hwo blasts it with ectoplasm, Jimmy blew one of them with his Tornado Blaster and knocked it back a few inches and Amethyst slashed it with her whip and threw it over to Timmy, who used his star blaster to shoot the monster and turn it back to its gem form.

Pearl fired some laser beams at the other monsterand Tak did the same, the monster flew at SppongeBob who karate chpped the monster to Steven who hit it with his shield,and the monster reverted back into it's form. Garnet bubbeld up the Gems and they gotsent back to their world.

"Is that all you got Big shot?" Amethyst said very smugly. "Oh no I don't" Vlad whisteled and out came Dannys friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, along with his family including his parents Jack and MAddy Fenton, and his older sister Jazz Fenton.

Danny looked shocked and worried. "You see Daniel, While you were away, I did a little thing with your friends and family here." Danny seethed with anger. "LET THEM GO PLASMIOUS!" Danny yelled as he ran up jumped, and tried to punch him.

But Vald blocked Dannys punch, grabed him by the throat and thre him back and Danny landed with a thud. The gang ran over to him to try to help him on his feet. "Are you ok Danny?" Garnet asked. "Yea...I'm fine." Danny said very weakley.

"Daniel...I really don't know why you won't join me, like i told you before, i could train you as Ihave trained myself for years." Danny became agitated by this. "I already told you Vlad, I use my powers fro good and good only." Pearl agreed with Danny. "Why would this sweet boy join with a monster like you?"

"Oh well...I guess I have no choice but to fight you MYSELF!"

Vlad and the heroes fought a good battle. Garnet tried to hit him several times but he dodged or blocked her attacks and he shot her with a beam out of his hands. Amethyst tried to wrap him around with her whip but he phased through it and he gave her a ferociuos punch and she laded back in the wall. Jimmy tried to use his Tornado blaster but Vlad grabed the boys weapon and destroyed it. Pear tried to slash at him many times with her Spear but he dodged the attacks and he punched her in the face.

SpongeBob and Steven ran side-by-side and attaacekd him. SpongeBob tried to karate chop him but Vlad simply hit him and kicked him to a wall. Steven blocked all o Vlads attacks with his shield and tried to counter them but he couldn't. Timmy saw an advantage and he shot some stars at Vlad while he was facing against Steven. Vlad howled in little pain andhe was down.

"Hey Vlad...you want me to give you something? Because I got a good present fro you." Danny said as he gave a sly smile. Danny held his breath and released his ultimate weapon, the Ghostly Wail. Everyone covered their ears and Vlad was geeting a headache from the attack and he was soon down.

"Ha, you lost Plasmious." Danny said victoriously. "Fir now i have...we the Syndicate shall be victorious and you shall all bow to us." And with that he fled into a vortex and escaped. "Well thats over with."

"HEY GHOST BOY" They all turend to see Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddy, and Jazz all normal, it seems that the Ghostly Wail brought them back to their senses. "I got you now." Jack said as he got out a laseer to shoot Danny until the gang imcluding Sam, Tucker, and Jazz covered him.

"All of you get out if they way, this Ghost Boy is mine." Steven got angry at this. "This Boy just saved your lives from Vlad Plasmious, you should be grateful to him." "Thats right." Pearl said. "He and we saved your lives and this is how you thank him? Are you really that prejudiced against him? And he saves you evetryday from other ghosts and you still think he is evil."

"That's messed up dudes." Amethyst said. Jack and Maddy looked at eachother and looked guilty. "I suppose that we have been giving him a hard time." MAddy said very sadly. "Whats your name boy?" "I'm Danny...Phnatom.

"I have a son named Danny...He idolises you alot...I just wish we could have done the same...btu now we do...thanks." she smiled and hugged him. Jack did the same thing. "Yes I agree, thanks Danny." Jack pulled him in for a hug and he started crushinghim for a moment until he let go.

"Let's go kids." Sam tunred back and kissed Danny on the cheek, Tucker gave him a high five and Jazz hugged him and they all left the gang in the middle of the center. Danny looked so happy but noticed Steven smiling slyly.

"What may i ask is so funny Steven?" Stvnen gave him a smile. "You like that girl who wears all blackher." He sung. Eveyone laughed except for Danny, whos cheeks were as red as a tomato. "Garnet there more Gems up there." Garnet jumped up and bubbled up the Gems. and they all headed backinto Jimmy's Lab.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

"Ok everybody, we have saved Bikini Bottom and Amity PArk and now we have to go to Dimmsdale/Fairy World, and Pupununu next. Where should we go?"

Timmy and Tak ad a little argument over where they should go next. "Ok i know how to handle it...Rock Paper Scissors." Tak smiled. "You're on Timmy.

"One Two Three." They both got rock so no winner. they did it again and they got both Paper. "Bet you a dollar Tak wins." Spongebob whispered to Steven. "You're on" Finally Tak got Papaer and timmy got Rock.

"Ha We go to Pupununu now." Steven gave Spongebob a dollar. "Fine...Jimmy set the corrdinates." Jimmy went to the computor and the portal gloewed again. "Ok guys... lets go."

nd with that the heroes went to the village of Pupununu.

* * *

 _Sorry it took me long to write this guys, I had a hard time coming up with an idea forthe chaoter, Ihad some ieas but i removed them, adn ill make another chapter about some scraped ideas for the story. Anyway read, review, no flames, i dont own anything. Thanks :)_


	4. The Vilaige of Pupununu

_Hey everybody, back with a new chapter, so if some of you don't know who or what Tak is. Tak is a character from a CGI-animated show that aired on Nickelodeon called Tak and the power of Juju. The show was an adaptation of a series of three video games . Tak and the Power of JuJu was the first games and was released in 2003, the sequel Tak 2 The Staff of Dreams was realeased in 2004, and the third sequel Tak the Great JuJu Challenege was released in 2005. These games were developed by Avalanch Software for the PS2, Nintendo Gamecube, and the Gamboy Advance. The games were licensed by Nickelodeon, which was unique because at the time of the games realeases they were not based on any of Nickelodeon's shows being aired during those times. Two other games were relaeased as an adaptation for the TV show, called Tak and the Guardians of Gross, and Tak Mojo Mistake. Tak also appeared in the Nicktoons games such as Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots, and Nicktoons Globs of Doom, thats why i mainly puted Tak in here because the show was cancelled after 26 episodes and i wanted people to remember Tak, so anyway that is what i wanted to tell you all in case you didn't know anything about Tak and his world. Also read, review, no flames, and I don't own any characters._

* * *

Everyone had arrived in Tak's world, the Village of Pupununu, the Gems looked in awe over Taks world as now everything looked so...bulgy. "Woah dudes." Amethyst stated. "I look so bulgy." Amethyst snickered as she shook her but near Pearl and she just rooled her eyes. "You live here Tak?"

"Yep. It isn't much...but it's home to me...anyway we have to find Jibolba." Who?" Steven asked. "My mentor teaching me how to be a shamen, he might know something about where Traloc is." Amethyst was laughing with everyone looking at her. "Hahaha Jibolba? That's a weird name." She laughed for a few more minutes and she stopped.

They al walked through the jungles into Tak's Village to find a wholebunchof sheep all over the place. "Uh Tak?" Why is there a whole bunchof sheep all overthe place?" Jimmy said. "Oh no..." Taksaid worryingly. "Tak, what's wrong dude?" Timmy said. Tak made adash to his hut with the others follwing him.

Tak ran to his hut to find his mentor Jibolba and his two friends Jeera and Keeko alright but sitting down. "Jibolba, Jeera, Keeko." Tak said as he happily ran to them and hugged them. "Tak, where have you been?" Jeera asked him. "I was with my friends for another crazy adventure, aling with some new friends to. Jibolba, Jeera, and Keeko, these are the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst,Pearl, and Steven."

Garnet walked over to Jibolba. "Wehaveheard about a powerful shamen named Traloc, is this true Mr. Jibolba?" Jibolba looked sadly at the floor. "Yes mydear I'm afraid so...everyone sit down, it's gonna be a while."

Jibolba sat in the middle with Tak sitting next to him, Jeera sitting next to Tak, Keeko sitting next to Jeera, Garnet sitting next to Keeko, Danny next to Garnet, SpongeBob next to Danny, Amethyst next to SpongeBob, Timmy sitting next to Amethyst, Jimmy sitting next to Timmy, and Pearlsitting next to Jimmy, and finally to Jibolba.

"It all started years ago, Traloc and I were powerful shamen of the Village, there was a council who they were gonna pick who should be the next high shamen, and they chose me over him, and he got jealouse. He broke into the Moon temple and stole the Moon JuJu's moonstones. The Moon JuJu is the source of my powers and she is also the protector of our people."

"Anyway, Traloc stole the Moonstones and made the Moon JuJu powerless, then he turned all of the Villagers into stupid sheep, and then there was a prochecy that stated that a mighty warrior who would be trained by the High Shaman, defeat Traloc, and save the Moon JuJu and the Pupununu People." Steven and the Gems were in awe over this story so far.

"I thought that the warrior Lok was the warrioir mentioned in the prochecy, but instead it was Tak who was destined to defeat Traloc instead, and he saved us all. Then Tak was telling us about a dream he had about a princess traped in a place called the Dreamworld that he had to save from teh Dream Guardian by orders of someone called the Dream JuJu." Steven's eyes were turning to stars as he was getting really interested in the story.

"Me and Tak went to my brother JB's house and he made Tak go to sleep so he could monitor on his activities because JB didn't remember hearing anything about a Dream JuJu. So Tak went into the Dreamworld and he defeated the Dream Guardian in addition he also got the Staff od Dreams, a powerful weapon in the Dreamworld an..." Jibolba was going on until Tak finished for him.

"But as I found out, the Princess turned out to be Tralocs servants Pns & Needles, and the Dream JuJu was Traloc himself in disguise." Amethyst was looking at himreally excitingly as the story got interesting. "So me and Pins and Needles had a breif Tug of War for the staff and we ultimatly came back here to the real world."

"So then it was a really crazy journy I was on, I had to get Pins and Needles to get half of the Staff back, and then it became even more crazy. Traloc was going to raise and army of evil Sheep to take over the world." Amethyst and Timmy snickered about the thought of sheep being evil.

Tak then told everyone else about he stopped Traloc, and he tols them about the stroy about how he and Lok competed in teh GreatJuJu Challenege and stopped the Dark JuJu. Steven was in awe in Tak's whole story. "That is interesting Tak."

"Thanks Steven, anyway we have to find out where Traloc is though." Until they all heard an evil laugh coming from outside. "Oh Taaakkkk." Everyone ran outside and they saw the evil shaman floating in the air. "Traloc.." Tak growled under his breath.

"Yes Tak. Calamitous and the rest of the Syndicate have tooken the Gems and... oh forget it you know the rest. If you want them so bad...come and get them." Traloc threw a Gem and a Gem Monster ultimatly reformed. "Allright team." Garnet spoke. "Let's do it."

Garnet punched the monster in the stomach, the monster fell back until Danny kicked it and it flew in the air, Amethyst grabed her whip and whiped a boulder and threw it at the monster, finally SpongeBob karate chopped it and the monster ultimatley went back into it's gem.

"Grr alright." Traloc snapped his fingers and appearing next to him was a large dome of Gems. "You can have them back, but Crocker is still getting us more energy. Bye-bye Hahahah."Traloc vanished and like that the entire Pupununu village turned back to normal and Garnet bubbled up all of the Gems and they bubbled back to their world.

"Sorry Jibolba, but we have to go." "I know Tak, be careful...all of you... Traloc is alot of things but stupid is not one of them, be careful." Jeera came to Tak and Tak and her looked at eachother very awkwardly...until Jeera kissed him on the cheek and she just punched his arm and they all left.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

"Ok everybody, we have so far gotten most of the gems back, but we need to go into Dimmsdale to find the rest and then we have to figure out where Professor Calamitious is." Tak was sitting until Steven, Amethyst, SpongeBob, and Timmy were snickering at him and he just glared at them. "What are you four staring at?"

"You totally like thatgirl dude." Timmy said. "Yea, and oyu saw the wa shekissed you, you guys are totally destined for eachother if oyu know what I mean."

"yea sure guys..." Tak looked away and blushed a little bit. "Ok everybody. On to Dimmsdale."

Everybody jumped into the portal.

* * *

 _Unkown location_

"Hahaha so those little heroes think they can stop us aye?" Said Calamitous with Vlad, Plankton, and Traloc sitting with him. "So are you prepared to finally defeat those Gems Jasper?"

Jasper, the Crystal Gems mortal enemy and joined forces with the Syndicate. "Normally I don't join with humans, but since I will finally defeat the Crystal Gems with this machine, I guess I can work with you...for the time being."

"Hahaha you're time will be up heroes." Everyone gave an evil laugh.

* * *

 _Yea that is right everybody, Japser is back and has joined forces with the Syndicate. Anyway again I hope you all loved thi sone, the next chapter will take plac ein Dimmsdale and Fairy World and the gang will go againsts Crocker, also Connie, Peridot, and Lapis will appear in the finalchapter to help everyone fight the Syndicate, anyay please read, review, and no flames, also i do not own any o fthe characters, they allown to their perspective charaters,and the Niktoons are owned by Nickelodeon adn Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, thanks guys :)_


	5. Town of Dimmsdale

_Hello everybody, back with a new chapter for the story, hey...this story is nearly done, only a couple more chapters to go and then the story will be complete, I hope you all like the story so far and that you are all enjoying ti as much as I am. Anyway please read, review, no flames, and i don't own any characters, thanks :)_

* * *

Our herores have finally arrived in Timmy's world of Dimmsdale. "Woah guys." Steven said surprisingly. "We look like we did in Danny's world." The other Gems also looked and were surprisedat this. "I swear these worlds have so many diffrences and appearences to our physical forms." Pearl said to Garnet.

"To Timmy." Garnet spoke. "Where do we go to?" Timmy pondered for a moment..."Well I don't know...Crocker could be anywhere, either at my School, or inFairy world...althought let's hpe he isn't in Fairy World for sure." Suddenly they all heard a crazy laugh. "Oh I will be though Turner." Everyone turend around and they all saw Crocker standing there with an object.

"So Turner you made it...and you bought your little friends with you and...those Crystal Gems." Amethyst ponted at Crocker and made fun of him, "Hahaha dude, you're ear in on your neck." Steven noticed to and they laughed a little bit while Pearl and Garnet calmed them down. "Hand over the Gems Crocker...they don't belong to you."

Crocker however laughed. "Ha, I admire your bravery but it WON'T WORK HAHAHAH. The Syndicate needs these Gems to power up the rebuilt and modified Machine. And with it, we shall be unstopable." Timmy scofed at him. "Oh just give it up Crock-pot, we stopped you before and we can stop you again along with our new friends."

Amethyst agreed with him. "I'm with Beaver Boy hear, we are going to kick your evil butts." Timmy howeverglared at her for calling him beaver while the others snickered at him. "Well then.." Crocker pondered "If you really want them back, then you should come and get them then, they are at the school." And with that, Crocker pushed a button on his device and he dissapeard.

"C'mon guys, we have to get to Timmy's school and find those Gems." Jimmy said and then they all ran off. They all ran down the street to find some robots attacing Timmy's friends Chester and AJ, fortuntatly Chester sawthem all.

"Timmy dude, would you mind helping us out." Timmy saw and wished for Cosmo and Wanda to turn into swords and he raised them. "Don't worry guys, me and my friends will help you. The Robots noticed them however. "These are the heroes the boss tol us about, ATTACK THEM!" And then a huge battle started.

Danny punched one with his ghost fire fist and Garnet punched another one that went back that SpongeBob choped with his Karate gear. Timmy and Pearl swung at a few with their perspective weapons, Pearl fired some of her lasers and blasted many of them. Tak graped his staff and whacked a few of the robots and shot some spells that made the robots mobiless, ad Steven blocked some attacksand knocked them out with his shield.

And like that all the robots went down and Chester and AJ went over to their friend and thanked him. "Thanks Timmy, we saw Crocker doign something weird...not that it's usuall, he is at the school." Timmy nodded andhe and the others went off leaving Cester and AJ behind.

* * *

 _Timmy's School_

Everyone finally made it to the schoolto find those Gems until they felt the ground moving. Garnet felt a presence and warned everybody, "Look out everybody...this might be a big one." They turned around and saw a large robot as large as a building itself. "What are we going to do?" SpongeBob said. "That thing is to huge for us to defeat."

Garnet looked over at Pearl and she nodded. "Pearlt...lets fuse." Pearl smield and nodded. "Wait...What do you mean by fuse?" Jimmy asked but Steven wnet over to him. "Oh you guys will see... it's awesome." the others cleared the way for Garnet and their surprise Garnet and Pearl strarted dancing, Pearl danced like a ballerina and Garnet was dancing hip hop like and their gems glowed, they both came together.

And then a bright light appeared and the Nicktoons, Steven and Amethyst looked up and saw a mysterious tall Gem with four arms, wearing atux, and looked similar to Pearl except dressed flashy andwore shaeds like Garnet's. "Gooood evening everybody." The tall mysteriouus Gem spoke.

"This is the lovely Sardonyx coming at you live from the world Dimmsdale of Timmy Turner. How are you all doing today?" Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak looked in shock and they droped their weapons in ssurprised and looked wide eyed. "This...is...fusion?" Jimmy asked shocked. Steven wraped his arms around Jimmy and agreed.

Sardonyx looked down at eveyone and noticed the Nicktoons in happyness."Well if it aint the boys themselves. It is so good to finally meet you all, and as you can see, this is fusion." Sardonyx exclaimed with a smile. Danny went up to her. "Hey Sardonyx...I don't mean to be rude but we kinda have to get that robot out of the wa.." Danny didn't get to finish.

"Oh yea that's right, I forgot, I'll handle this big bad metal man fro you all." Sardonyx grabed a weapon which looked very similar toa mallet except it had fists on the side ad had a start on the end. Sardonyx grabed the weapon and ultimatly jumped up and smashedthe robot into peices, much to the Nicktoons shock.

"Well that takes care of that, it was very nice to meet all of you fine boys and if you ever need me just let Garnet and Pearl know, Haha thank you Dimmsdale and goodnight." And with that Sardonyx's light shortened and Garnet and Pearl were back to normal. Jimmy went up to them and looked up at them. "That was really...facinating you two."

Pearl smiled. "Thank you Jimmy. I can gladly tell you more about Gem culture after we save the world." Ganret nodded and they all went inside the school to find out where Crocker hid the gems.

They all entered the school to find diffrent arrows pointing to a specific location. They followed the arrows all the way to Timmy's classroom. Timmy saw a mysterious black jar in the middle of his desk. "Maby the gems are in here guys." Timmy went over to open the gar only to find a note that read.

"Heroes, I can't beleive that you all fell for it, Hahaha I want to tell you that I actually have the gems in Fairy World. But it will be impossible to get there as I have knocked out the Big Wand to the Fairys powerto kncok off the Rainbow. Have fun failing to save your world. Love Crocker." Timmy got angry and thre the jar at the blackboard and he just went angry.

Steven however tried to clam him down. "Timmy just relax." "No I can't relax Steven, we have no way to get to Fairy World to stop Crocker...we failed..." Timmy sat down and looked down in sadness. Steven sat down next to him and he comfroted him. "We are heroes Timmy, we don't give up that easy, we just need to think of how else we can get ther without your fairies magic."

Timmy wondered for a moment..."Well...WaIt...I still have the game buddy I got back from CRocker when em and Jimmy first met." Timmy grabed his Game buddy with a pen inside it. Jimmy took it and hit some coordinates in it.

"Alright everybody, i just need to put the coordinates in her...and perfect, we are good to go" the others gathered arounf Jimmy as Fairy World appeard on the Gmae device. Timmy proudly stated. "Alright everybody, next stop...to Fairy World.

* * *

 _So this was going to be both Dimmsdale and Fairy World, but I decided to shorten it a little because it would have been to long to write, next chapter I prommise will be a good one. Don't froget to read, review, no flames, and thanks :)_


	6. Fairy World

_This was supposed to be together with Dimmsdale but i decided to split them up, thanks :)_

* * *

The gang have finally arrrived in Fairy World, the Gems looked in awe over it's pretty sight. "This reminds me of the Strawberry field a little bit." Peral exclaimed. "You said it P." Amethyst agreed. Then all of a sudden there was a big boom and there infront of the heroes was a large muscular man dressed as a military sergeant.

"It is oyu tiny puny heroes...and you have brought more tiny puny heores with you." Amethyst took a little offense at his comment. "Hey bro, we'll have you know that we are the guardians of the earth and..." Pearl however closed her mouth befoe a fight could be abrupt. "I'm so sorry Mr...whatever your name is."

Garnet went over to the large man and introduced her self. "We are the Crystal Gems...Garnet...Amethyst...Pearl..." "Aaannddd STEVEN!" The largeman looked over at thme very weirdly but decided to get used to them. "I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, checkout my muscles." Jorgen flexed his biceps at the Gems and Steven looked in awe.

"Anyway puny heroes, the puny human Crocker is at the Big Wand draining it's power once again, and that isn't all he is stealing, he also has the Royal Jewel." Pearl had a question."Uh Mr. Von Strangle, what is the Royal Jewel?" Wanda poofed out of nowhere and explained to everybody what the Royal Jewl is.

"The Royal Jew is the second power thing in Fairy World that allows us Fairys to grant wishes, the Big Wand is the first major thing to grant us our powers, and without them we are basically powerless." Cosmo also appeard next to them. "Yea and the wands become nothing but backscratchers." Cosmo grabbed his want and he scratched his back a little bit with Wanda faceplaming herslef.

Poof appeared next and just said "Poof-Poof" and he ploped in Amethyst's arms. "Wanda, your baby is adorable dude." Poof rattled his rattle-wand and Amethyst just laughed. "Thnaks sweetie" Von Strangle however cut into their talk. "You all must go and take care of that puny little human man, go tiny hero people."

Jimmy noded at the others. "Ok guys let's go stop Crocker." And they all ran off over the rainbow road. They walked down a street and Steven and Amethyst were in awe over the sight of the place. "Timmy this place is so nice." Steven said with stars in his eyes. "That's what I said to the first time I was here." Spongebob told Steven.

They all walked around and Timmy noticed something up ahead. "Hey guys, I see something glowing up ahead. We should probably go check it out don't you think?" Everyone else agreed and they ran towards the glowing things. When they got there they saw huge large machines, each with a corrupt Gem inside, Garnet tried to burt one of themopen but it didn't work, Danny tried to shoot it with ectoplasm but it didn't work either, everyone tried attacking the class containers but none of them would break.

"Darn...they won't break." Timmy said fustrated. Jimmy however thought for a moment so he could figure out how to break the glass. "I think I know why the glass won't break guys. If mycalculations are correct, there must be some type of power source sheilding it from being destroyed." Pearl agreed with him on that theory.

"Your right Jimmy...but the problem is that we don't know what the scource is or what it might be though..." "Guys..." Danny said and they all went to him. "Look what I found." Danny pointed at a large overide switch and he tunred it and just like that...the shields were down."Im serious Jimmy, Calamitous doen't do anything right."

Jimmy however glared at him but he had to agree. Garnet broke all of the containers and she bubbled the gems all up and sent them back to her world. "Ok team." She spoke. "I think we got all of the Gems, now we just need to do what Jorgen said, we need to get to the Big Wand and stop Crocker, and also get the Royal Jewel back."

"Your right Garnet." Jimmy spoke. "C'mon guys, lets go stop Crocker and give the fairies their magic back." They all ran towards the Big Wand to find Crocker.

 _The Big Wand_

Everyone got to the entracne way of The Big Wand. The Gems awed at the sight of it. "That's the big wand?" Pearl asked. "It's huge and amazing." Steven said with stars in his eyes. Timmy however got everyone back on track. "Guys we can all gawk later we have to stop Crocker." Tak agreed. "He's right guys, lets go stop him."

They ran towards the Big Wand until they were stoped by a few robots. "Sighs" Timmy groaned. "Don't we ever get a break from fighting?" Amethyst patted him on the shoulder. "I agree with you little dude." Jimmy got his Tornado Blaster out. "C'mon team gets fight them off."

Garnet punched a few of them and doged their punches and jabs and she destroyed a few of them with her rocket Gauntlents. Amethyst rolled in a small ball and ran into a few of them and blasted them all away. Pearl slashed a few with her Spear, kicked a few of them, and blasted a bunch with lasers.

Jimmy blew back a few with his blaster into Garnet, who punched them and they blew up. Steven blocked many of the attacks with his shield and pushed a few back and he had his sheild down. "Go for it Timmy." Timym ran towards and went on Steven's shield and helifted Timmy up, ultmatly slashing the robots dead on.

SpongeBob karate chopped a few of them and he also blew some of them back with bubble solution. Danny kicked a few of them adn they got knocked back into eachother, ultimatly the robots were deafeted. "Heroes one, robots zero." Timmy said triumphing. Steven and Amethyst high-fived him and agreed.

"Alright guys." Jimym said. "Crocker should be up ahead...lets do this shall we?" "Yep." Everyone said and they alllr an toward the wand.

When they got to the entracne they saw CRocker sitting on a throne looking at them very angryliy. "What? How did you get here? I destoryed the Rainbow to Dimmsdale." Timmy taunted him. "You always were crazy Crocker but you were somewhat stupid."

Crocker however growled at him. "Forget it, I SHALL DESTROY ALL OF YOU MYSLEF AND I WILL BECOME THE KING OF FAIRY WORLD AND DIMMSDALE!" Crocker screamd and got into a blue armor weilding a sceptor with captured gems and proceded to a fight with the heroes.

Crocker fired a laser at thema l but Steven summoned his bubble shield to protect everybody. "That remineds me of the move Bonzai Bubble from _Maho-Mushi."_ Timymy stated to himself. Garnet grabed her gauntlents and tried to punch Crocker, but he oddged back and he first a laser at her, and she went back into a wall.

Pearl got her Spear and sh eran to Crocker and fired lasers at him. "Ha, nice lasers littel girl, but I can do BETTER!" Crocker screeched and he fired some lasers at her, and she went down.

Amethyst and Steven huged eachother and glowed, when the glow faded standing in Steven andn Amethys'ts places was Smokey Quartz. The Nivktoons wre surprised to see another fusion. "The name...is Smokey Quartz Crocker." Smokey grabed Steven's sheild and Amethyst's whipand put them together, forming what appeard to be a large Yo-Yo.

"Check it out guys." Timmy stated. "Steven and Amethyst have fused...and their weapon is...a Yo-Yo?" The other Nicktoon had their eyebrows raised but ingored it.

"I call this one, Walk The Dog." Smokey realed the Yo-Yo and it hit Crocker a few times. Danny ran up ahead and punched Crocker in the face. Jimmy blew him with hi sTornado Blaster, and Timmy slashed the suit a few times, causing the suit's power scource to shut down. Crocker was deafeated and Garnet broke the sceptor and she bubbled p the gems and Steven and Amethyst unfused.

"It's over Crocker." Timym snarled at him. But Rocekr just laughed at him. "Ha, that's what you think Turner, but the Doomsday Machine is almost complete and we shall be unstopable." Crocekr summoned a portal and he vanished inside.

"At least we got the magic back to the fairies and we saved the Royal Jewel to." Steven stated happily. Jimmy however knew they weren't done yet. "Ok guys, we have to get to my lab and figure out where Calamitous is at."Jimmy sumoned a portal and they all went inside.

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Pearl was relieved that they got all ofthe gems back. "We got all of the gems back." "Yes." Garnet spoke. "But we still need to stop the Syndicate and their Doomsday Machine." Jimym agreed. "That's right Garnet, but theporblem is I don't know where Calamitous might be though."

However this was interrupted by a flash at Jimmy's screen inhis lab, and the people whoappearedin teh TV was the Syndicate themselves. "Ha. You heroes might have gotten back your precious gems, but we have more than enough power to start the Doomsday Machine. Oh and by the way Crystal Gems...I have a gues you should meet."

Calamitous moved out of the way and revealed Jasper. "Hello Crystal Gems." Japser snarled. Steven and the other Gems looked shocked. "JASPER!" "Yes...I never would join with humans but Calamitous made me an offfer I couldn't refuse. And this is what is a memeber of Rose Quartz's army? three littel human children and a mutant Sponge? Pathetic."

Jimmy however was mad."Where arre you Calamitous, what world are you all in right now?" Calamitous chuckeld a little bit. "Oh I think the little hybrid should come and ask me that actually." Steven nervously went up to the screen and asked Calamitous what Jimmy asked him. "I'm in your world Steven Mwa-Ha-Ha."

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked horrified at finding this revelation out. "You see we are going to test out the new and improved Doomsday machine...by destroying YOU"RE WORLD. I suppose you should get here and try to stop us as soon as you can." And with that the screen went black.

Steven looked down in sadness. "My home...my friends...Dad, Connie, Peridot, Lapis,Lion, Lars, Sadie, On..." Jimmy however pated him on the shoulder. "We are heroes Steven, we should not give up this easily, we fought them before and we shall do it again because we willnever let our homes become destroyed."

Garnet went over to Steven to comfort him. "Jimmy's right Steven,we will stop them, even if Jasper is on their side." Jimmy went over to his computor and put in ocrdinates for Steven's the portal appeared the heroes stoox together.

What do you say guys? You ready for thelast batle?" Everyone put their hands in and all said "YES!" Steven sttod in the middle looking at the portal and said to himself. "Don't worry Connie...I'm coming..."

* * *

 _Well that is it, the Stroy is almost finished sofor the next chapter, Connie, Peridot, and Lapis are going to help them fight the Syndicate, then after that there is goingto be a littlecelebration and everyone is oging to say goodbye :'(, but please read, review, no flames, I don't own any characters, and thanks :)_


	7. Battle at the Barn and finale

_Well everybody, this is the final chapter and the final clash is going to take place. I hope you allenjoyed this stroy and their will be more like thi sis the future. Again read, review, no flmae,si don't own the characters , and thanks :)_

* * *

Everybody arrived at Beach City and the Nicktoons looked in awe over this world. "Now I know whay they call it Beach City." Timmy stated with the other Nicktoons agreeing. At that moment, Connie Maeshwaren, Steven's best friend ran up to them all with a giant pink sword. "STEVEN!" Connie screamed as she ran over to hug him.

"Connie, what is going on?" "Lapis and Peridot are in trouble, we are being fought by Jasper and some men who she had with her." Jimmy knew this was trouble and that the final battle was going to happen. "Well then we got to get there to stop her, where are they?" Connie poined to the direction where the Crystal Temple is.

"Over there. And they have a large machine with them." Jimmy nodded to the other Nicktoons and they ran off. "Wait...where are they going?" Connie was bewildered that the the boys ran off in that direction. "Don't worry Connie, they know what they are doing, and we are going to help thme." Connie nodded and they all ran after teh Nickktons.

* * *

 _Crystal Temple_

The Nicktoons arrived to find the doomsday Machine at full power and the Syndicate laughing as Jasper looked down upin Peridot and Lapis's gems. "You youd not have been poofed f you both didn't decide to turn on Homeworld. But it won't matter becaus this world will be destroyed." Jasper went ot put the coordinates in until she got shot by one of Timmy's stars from his blaster.

Luckily Jasper only felt a little bit of pain as the stars didnt have no effect on her. "Ha, you little humans think that you can stop us with the help from Rose Quartz? Ha,that is a laugh riot." Jimmy was confuse as to who Rose Quartz is but he got his Tornado Blaster. "It doesnt matter, we're going to stop your evil plans."

Calamitous laughed. "He, I like to see you weak heroes try, Syndicate ATTACK!" The Nicktoons batteld the Evil Syndicate while the Crystal Gems appeared and saw the battle unfold efore their eyes. "Guys, we have to stop Japser before the machine destroys us all." Garnet said, th eotehr Gems went after Jasper while Steven and Connie helped the Nicktons fight the Syndicate.

Vlad fired an ectoplasm ray at Danny, but luckily Steven blocked it with his shield. Danny was shocked. "Steven, you and Connie go help the Gems, we can handle these guys." Steven however refused to leave. "No Danny, I want to help you guys,you have bbecome my new friend,s and I don't want you guys to lose."

"That's right, we got your backs." Connie said bravely. Danny looked sat thema dn agredd to let them help. "Ok, just be careful and stay close." Steven and Connie happly nodded and helped them out.

"JASPER!" Pearl yelled. Jasper tunred around and sawthe gems lwith an evil smile on her face. "Ha, you will not stop me, me and the Syndicate wll destory this world. Pink Diamond would be very proud if she knew what I was doing." Amethyst summoned her Whip out. "Yea right, we are going to kick your no good evil butt clear to Homeworld."

Jasper got out her headgear. "Bring it on then you RUNT!" Amethyst grolwed and the did a spin dash at her, however Jasper kicked her back into the other Gems.

The Nicktoons, Steven, and Connie were still fighting the Syndicate. Danny fired his ectolasm at Vlad but Vlad dogedand duplicated himself, which were all easily taken out by Connie. SpongeBob and Steven were both fighting side-by-side against Plankton. Plankton fired some lasers from his robot armor but luckily Steven rebounded the blastsand actualyl struck the robot.

Plankton crawled out and lokked up at Spongebob and Steven. "Uh...hehe..hey boys..." SpongeBob however picked him up and put him in his pocket. "Hey...waht are you doing?" Plankton muffled in the pocket. Spongebob and Steven high fived eachother and went to go help the others. Jimmy and Timmy were fighting Crocker as he was piloeting his armor form before.

"You will meet your DOOM HAHAHA!" Crocker said maniaclly as he fires some starbeams at them but luckily they dodged and they fired ther own weapons back at him and that caused the armors battery to drain. "No No No NOOO! I CAN"T LOSE" Timmy whispered to hisfairys and had Crocker turned into a littel bug that he put in a jar with holes at the top of the jar to breath.

Danny ultimatly sucked Vald into the Fenton Thermos and they all happliy huged ad high fived eachother. Ad then they saw The Gems fighting Jasper and went to help. Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis were weak to continue fighting but Garnet was still standing, albeit barely. "You won't get away with this Jasper."

Jasper smirked. "Ha, you should know to have never crossed with me Fusion." Jasper was about to punch Gaarnet until an ectoplasmic ray hit her and she ultimatly went back and poof, she retreated into her Gem. Garnet tunred around and saw everyone else. She was happy that they were all safe, and so were the other Gems and Garnet bubbled Jasper.

"We are no tout of the woods yet guys." Jimmy stated as he pointed at Calamitous. "Give it up professor, your plan is foiled once again." However Calamiotus laughe evily. "You heores think you own easily huh? Well say goodbye to this world." Professor Calamitous pushed a button...btu nothing seemd to happen.

Fustrated h e pusehd the button again and again. But nothing seemd to have worked. "What happened?" Pearl asked them, and that is when they turned to Tak, who had a few plugs and Traloc knocked out. "Looks like osmebody forgot the backup power agian." Tak said smugly. Calamitous looekd at everyone else and gulped.

Timmy whispered to his Godparent and so with a wave of their wands, Calamitous was shrunk down and Jimmy ptu him in is Hyper-Cube. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME JIMMY NEUTRON!" Calamitous said as he was shrunk down and placed in the Cube.

Jimmy and the rest of the Nickktons helped up the Other GEms and everything was a huge celebration. They all high fived eachotehr and hugged eachother. Timmy and Amethyst shook some sodas and sprayed SpongeBob with it. Steven and Pearl hugged eachotherr knowing that Beach City was safe. and Danny and Connie hugged Lapis and Peridot.

After a huge adventure. There was a large portal. "Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Tak, the portal is here, it's time for us all to go home now." And so the Nicktoons went to it but stoped and looked at the Crystal Gems wth sadness. Jimmy spoke for them. "Thank you guys fro helping us fight theSyndicate,we wouldn't have done it without your help." Garnet smiled. "Ad we thank uo boys as well for helping u sget the gems back and saving Beach City."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak sadly went over and hugged all of the gems, Steven, and Connie. "You guys will come back to visit right?" Steven asked sadly. "Don't worry Steven." Spongebob said trying to hold back tears. "We will come back to visit."

After that the Nicktoons went to the portal and they all turned, waved goodbye at Steven Connie, and the Crystal Gems and they went through the portal, going back to their own worlds, and the portal vanished. All the Gems saw where the portal once stood and they all had tears in their eyes.

Steven still had tears running down his cheeks. "I do hope we gt to see them again." Garnet however patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Steven, they willbe back." Garnet said as she was walking inside the Temple. "We will possibly need their help in the furture possibly," Garnet said to herslef as her Visor glimered.

 _The End_

* * *

 _Well everybody, this is it...the story is complete...I hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you all liked it as well. Dont forget to stay tuned for my otherupcoming Stories. Read, Review, no flames, I own none of the characters in this storyy. I'll see you all next time :)_


End file.
